


Kyoko/Makoto Fan Child - One Shots and Drabbles

by aborfable



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Babysitter Komaru Naegi, Bonding, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fan Characters, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life, One Shot, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3, Post-Dangan Ronpa 3: Hope Arc, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Romance, Short One Shot, Talking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aborfable/pseuds/aborfable
Summary: A collection of one shots and drabbles involving my Naegiri fan child, Mizu!
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 13





	Kyoko/Makoto Fan Child - One Shots and Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaru brings Mizu, back from a week-long stay at her aunt's.

Kyoko yawned, sitting up in the bed. She checked her watch. "Hey, babe."

"Hm?" Makoto  
mumbled, still half asleep. 

She leaned over so she could whisper in his ear, "We have one hour until Komaru brings Mizu home." 

Makoto's eyes shot open, and he sat up. Suddenly he was wide awake. "Alright, let's get in what we can."

Kyoko nodded, leaning over on him and locking her lips with him. 

When there was a knock, both Kyoko and Makoto rushed to the door. Kyoko beat Makoto, swinging open the door. 

"Give me my baby girl." Komaru handed her Mizu, and Kyoko took her into her arms in a swift motion. "Ohhh Mizu, I missed you."

"Mizu and I went on a lot of adventures! Mizu, tell mommy and daddy the word you learned!"

"Gaa...mmbhh." Mizu drooled, clinging to her mother.

"Oh...she hasn't quite got it yet. It'll come, though!"

"Kyoko, lemme see her! I wanna see my daughter!" Makoto was impatient next to her. 

"Okay okay, here's daddy." Kyoko handed her to Makoto.

Mizu flapped her arms happily. 

Makoto held her close, giggling. "How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world?"

Kyoko's eyes widened. "You're favorite girl huh?" She crossed her arms.

"Ah- well no! I mean, uh..." Makoto flushed, stumbling over his words.

Kyoko shook her head, turning back to Komaru. "You see how easy it is to get him all flustered?" 

"Uhuh, I know. I'll bet that proves useful in the bedroom." Komaru winked.

"Komaru!!"

"Oh yea, you bet it does." Kyoko smirked.

"Why are you guys like this?" Makoto pouted.

"Thank you for keeping her all week, Komaru. I know it couldn't have been easy." Kyoko put her hand on Komaru's shoulder.

"Aw come on, I love Mizu! Anytime you need me, you can give Aunt Komaru a call!" She grinned, placing Kyoko's hand in her own. "And you don't need to be all formal, y'know, we're family now."

"You're right." She stepped forward, hugging her. 

"Since when have you two been all buddy-buddy?" Makoto called out from behind them, bouncing a giggling Mizu in his arms.

"Oh shuddap! Stupid brother, just give me a hug!" Komaru poked out her lips.

Makoto chuckled, handing Mizu back to Kyoko. The siblings met each other in a hug. "I love ya sis."

"I love you too big bro! You take care now!" Komaru clapped her hands together. "I need to get going! See you guys around!"

The couple said their goodbyes to Komaru, and spent the rest of their evening with their daughter.


End file.
